A letter of Great Import
by redgrrl
Summary: After their last battle with Xemnas, Sora and Riku are finally home. But something unexpected has arrived. A letter from the King. It looks like Sora, Riku and Kairi have another journey together. What will await them?


**Kingdom Hearts 3**

**Disclaimer:** Though I wish I did, I must say that I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts games except copies of them. And I'm happy to say, I beat both KH and KH2…but not KH:CoM. God damn bloody card battle system…anyways…

A/N: Spoilers for people who haven't finished the game. Well…mostly just the ending and secret ending…I hope…who knows, might sneak in some other random stuff.

**A letter of Great Import**

Running to the small islet where the Paopu fruit was situated, Sora hoped to find Riku. Running across the bridge, Sora sighted Riku and slowed his run. Upon reaching the tree, he pushed up with his hands to gain leverage, and hopped over the trunk of the bent tree. Placing his hands behind his head, Sora leaned on the tree, looking at the sky. It was sky blue streaked orange and pink as the sun set. Riku sat beside Sora on the tree and the two looked out into the horizon.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku suddenly interrupted the silence.

"Nope, nothing will." Sora replied, the two both staring at the sunset.

"What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah." Riku agreed wholeheartedly. Sora then turned to his silver-haired friend, who was wearing jeans, black shirt and a white and yellow jacket over it. (A/N: I suck at describing clothes. Just picture Riku's KH2 clothes. Well duh…he's wearing KH2 clothes. It's the ending.)

"Hey Riku…what do you think it was- the door to the light?" Sora asked. Leaping from the tree, Riku turned towards Sora.

"This." He said, tapping Sora's heart.

"This?" Sora questioned, his hand resting on his chest, in the spot where his heart was.

"Yeah, it's always closer than you think." Riku replied. Sora stared up at Riku, then smiled, acknowledging what Riku was saying.

"Sora! Riku!" A young female voice called out. Sora turned and found Kairi, running and waving her right hand. In her left was some kind of object. Kairi, a young red headed girl of fifteen years, wore a pink dress with a white shirt underneath. At the back of the outfit was a small black hood. The dress also had numerous zippers and matched her pink shoes. (A/N: Yes, Kairi's outfit. Remember, I suck at describing outfits.) She stopped, panting in front of Sora.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked, moving closer. Kairi regaining her breath proffered the bottle in her hands, "Look." Sora stared at it. The King's seal could be clearing seen on the parchment.

"From the king?" Sora wondered, grabbing the bottle out of Kairi's hands. Taking the cork out and sliding the parchment out, Sora began to read. Riku popped up from the right and Kairi took a stance to the left of Sora to read what the letter contained.

Reading it, Sora could only stare at it with a blank expression. Riku was excited and Kairi was worried. Kairi didn't like what the letter contained. It was short and urgent and didn't say much:

_Heya Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_I know that you're just relaxing from your last adventure but this is urgent. I don't know much about it but the Chasers are back. I don't know what they are, just heard of 'em, pals. I think they might be trouble. And even though the paths to the worlds are closed, I still want ya all at Disney Castle, cause after all; all worlds are connected not just by gummi ship paths. Hope you can get here as quickly as you can._

_Be seein' ya!_

"The Chasers?" Sora asked. Riku just shrugged, not knowing the answers.

"But how are we going to get to Disney Castle?" Kairi questioned.

"Kairi, you're staying here. It isn't safe for you." Sora told Kairi.

"No, I'm never leaving you two alone again. Who knows how long you two are gonna be away. It's either we stick together on this journey or not at all!" Kairi retorted, anger rising.

"Okay." Sora said quickly, scared. "Hey…um…Riku…got any ideas?"

"Nup. We could always try the raft. Say, what happened to the raft?"

"Why are you thinking of the raft?" Kairi asked Riku. Riku merely shrugged. "We need to get to Disney Castle and none of you have any idea? You guys are total…saps!"

"Hey, Kairi, I am not a sap. Sora is." Riku said smugly. A grin etched on his face.

"God, you two lazy bums! Fine, let's um…take the raft and go." Kairi said. Sora nodded, slightly confused.

"Sora, what are you waiting for? Let's show Kairi how we guys handle things!" Riku called out to Sora. Sora, blinking out of his daze nodded and the pair of them took off.

It wasn't long until the trio had the raft prepared and the provisions set. Apparently when the storm appeared over the island a year ago, Kairi had stashed the raft away somewhere secret. Now they were using the raft for what they had wanted to do when they were still unwise to the huge world they lived in. Kairi hopped onto the raft with the provisions. Kairi unfurled the sails whilst Sora and Riku pushed the raft into the water which was easier said than done. After a few minutes of pushing the raft was in the water, drifting off into the sunset.

"Kairi, what did you bring that made the raft so heavy?" Sora asked Kairi. Kairi pondered a while and then began a list of what she had brought. Sora and Riku could only sit and stare mouth agape at her. After a while, Kairi finished her list and stared at both Sora and Riku.

"What? You never know how long our journey's gonna be." Kairi nodded to herself then looked back at Sora and Riku. Sora and Riku hurriedly nodded in agreement, and they sailed off with happy smiles. Into the unknown.

A/N: Yeah…um…pretty lame. But then again, it's only the first chapter. If you want, you can flame. I don't exactly give. It was just an idea I had. So yeah. At least I tried. Anyways, I'm gonna 'attempt' to finish it off, even if you guys don't like it one bit. XD XD XD XD!


End file.
